


Illness

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [21]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Best Friends, Dakavendish - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Milolissa, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo is sick, Melissa is determined to help him, and their love only continues to blossom. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Illness

The snow fell softly and quietly in Danville as Zack Underwood walked in to his best friends Milo's house in protective gear, so as to not get sick. 

"Hey Milo", greeted Zack, noticing the surprising silence in the Murphy household. "You doing well?" 

"Hey Zack!", said a clearly sick Milo. "The real sickness hasn't set in yet, so it's not too bad." 

This was followed by a sneeze that shook the whole house and caused a mound of snow to drop on Elliot. 

"COME ON!", he screamed. "I was just thinking about how horrible Milo is for being cursed!" 

"Real sickness? You look horrible now! How bad is this real sickness?", asked Zack, concerned for his friend. 

"It's... Unpleasant." 

"Ok, if Milo says something is "unpleasant", then It must be a nightmare. Is there anything I can do to help?", asked a worried Zack. 

Seeing Milo like this was painful for Zack. 

"Well, you could make sure Diogee is ok", Milo asked with a weak smile. 

"No problem, buddy. By the way, where is your family? I haven't seen anyone." 

"Oh, they left." 

"What?!", a shocked Zack shouted. 

"No, Zack, it's ok! You see, when Murphy's get sick, they're extremely contagious, which is why I asked you to wear this protective gear.", Milo explained. 

"Really? I just kind of slip it on at all times anyway, I didn't realize it was for a special occasion.", Zack said. 

"Anyway, it's extremely contagious, and if it's extremely contagious to other people, to other Murphys, well..." 

A flashback shows the last time Milo got sick: 

"I'm going out, Mom!", Milo shouted as he left. 

"Milo, do you have everything?", called Brigette. 

"Yep! Cold shots, cold pills, 3 scarves, 5 hats, 17 layers of socks, tightly sealed boots, the world's largest ear warmers, and my own personal radiator with a really long extention cord! I've got all I need!", Milo replied. 

"Great! Have fun!" 

Milo opened the door. 

"Wait! Milo what about tissues?" 

"ACHOO! Too late, I'm sick", Milo said after 2.8 seconds outside. 

Sara came to close the door. 

"Thanks, Sara!", Milo said cheerfully. 

"ACHOO! Great, now I'm sick!", Sara said wearily. 

"Mom, quick! Lock yourself in your room!", Milo shouted in panic. 

"No can do, sweetie! ACHOO! I'm sick too!" 

"Someone call Dad!", Sara screamed. 

Milo dialed the number. 

"Dad, whatever you do...", shouted Milo, only for Martin's sneeze from the other line to burn out his phone. 

"...He's sick too.", Milo said. 

Suddenly, Sara's phone rang. 

"Hi? Cousin Nate?" 

"Are you guys sick? Just had a feeling..." 

"Wow, that's pretty brutal", Zack said. 

"Eh, it could be worse... ACHOO!!!!", Milo replied, used to the feeling of a Murphy cold. 

"But if your family's gone, who takes care of you?", Zack asked, while the audience at home knew exactly where this was leading. 

It was a SpongeGuy story, after all. 

Milo now had a bright smile. 

"Oh, believe me: I've got the best doctor in the world!" 

Just then, as if on cue, the door to Milo's room was slammed open. Standing there was Melissa, with all the medical gear one would need for a cold: From pills to drops, from extra pillows to extra blankets, from warm soup she made herself to a ton of fresh water bottles... 

"Sorry it took so long, Milo. Weird traffic, something about a giant creature... But don't worry! I'm here!", she said with a confident and determined grin. 

"Wow, Melissa! You've got everything!", Zack said, letting out an impressed whistle. 

"What did I... KOFF! KOFF! Tell you?", Milo coughed out. 

"Step aside, Zack! Let the doctor work her magic!", Melissa said, cracking her knuckles and approaching Milo. 

Zack suddenly stopped her, concerned for his other best friend. 

"But Melissa, aren't you afraid of catching it? Milo says it's even more contaigus than a regular cold!", 

Melissa looked at Zack with the most serious stare she had ever made. 

"Don't you ever ask me that again." 

She was not going to let Milo suffer. 

What no one noticed was Milo sadly looking down, realizing he was going to make his friend sick. 

While Melissa was taking care of Milo, Zack was tasked with buying more of everything, but mainly pills, soup and "Get Well" Cards (Preferably aqua tinted, with a funny drawing, she said). 

As Zack walked down the road, he thought to himself how bad Milo must be feeling, especially when only one person can take care of him. He made a mental note to ask Melissa to teach him so he could be of more use next time (he usually wasn't much use, he thought sadly) and stepped into the pharmacy. 

After buying what he needed, he went to Josh's convenience store (Josh and Kris were debating the hidden meaning behind Dr. Zone's vehicle being bee inspired) and got the soup can. All the soup cans fell off, almost as if Milo was there right next to him, a thought that cheered Zack up a bit. 

"Murphy's Law, huh buddy?", Zack thought warmly as he left the cans. But, as he reached the card... 

Cavendish and Dakota crashed into the store, fighting a fire breathing dragon, who just also happened to be a left fielder for the Cubs. 

His stats were pretty average, but what are you going to do? 

"What the heck is going on?", Zack screamed in fright. 

"Oh, hey Zack! Just having a teensy problem here.", Dakota greeted cheerfully, as if this was a regular day. 

Well, for Cavendish and Dakota, it kinda was. 

"Teensy! THERE'S A DRAGON!", Zack pointed out. 

"Yeah, turns out that travelling back to the middle ages to eat a dragon is pretty dumb. Shocking, huh?", Answered Dakota as he rode the Dragons ears and beat it with a club. 

"Shocking only to you! I said it was a bad idea, but did you listen? No!", Cavendish said as he fought off the dragon with a sword and a shield. 

"Why'd you come then?", Dakota asked. 

"I was very intrigued! Wouldn't you want to know what a dragon tastes like?", Cavendish said in defense. 

"Well, clearly, seeing as I came up with the idea. And here I thought it was for my sultry good looks.", Dakota said with a dreamy look. 

"That's a given.", Cavendish replied. 

"And?", Zack asked. "What does a Dragon taste like?" 

"...Chicken", Cavendish and Dakota answered. 

"Figures." 

Back in Milo's house, Melissa continued to take care of him. 

"How are the pillows?" 

"Giving me immense back and neck support!" 

"And the blankets?", Melissa asked, hoping that they were helping. 

"Almost suffocating, but in a good way!", Milo answered cheerfully. 

"How about the TV? Can you see it? Can you hear it? Did I get the right DVD?" 

"Yes, yes, and definitley yes! This is my favorite arc of Doctor Zone!" 

"Grandfather!", a voice came out of the TV. 

"Time to do this!", Dr. Zone said. 

"See, I wasn't sure if it was in Season 12 or Season 32.", Melissa smiled. 

"I know you're not a big Dr. Zone fan, so... I really appreciate that you remembered that.", Milo said gratefully. 

"Oh, stop! It's obvious!", Melissa said with a warm smile. 

Milo suddenly sneezed, causing a tree to fall down, which set off a car alarm, which made a pack of dogs bark, which made a ton of babies cry. 

"My nose is still really blocked, though. And my throat hurts. And I can't feel my entire left side. Oh, and I'm somehow still cold." 

"Milo, you're a medical phenomenom", Melissa said with a smile. "Now, have some soup a la Melissa Chase! Here comes the vandervert douse master!" 

Suddenly, the soup spilled all over Milo. 

"Oh no! Now we need to change the blankets and your clothes!", Melissa said with worry. 

"Don't worry, Melissa! If you ignore the first degree burns, I'm not cold! Also, I think it woke up my left side! Though now my right side is asleep. Good night right side!", Milo said. 

"Oh, I hope Zack comes back with the stuff soon!", Said Melissa, looking at Milo with concern. 

"Well, that was a lot easier than I expected!", commented Dakota, at line in the convenience store. 

"Indeed! Who knew that Dragons were so easily convinced to return to their proper time period if you use sock puppets?", Cavendish agreed. 

"Well, at least that's finished.", Zack said as he paid. 

"Hey Zack, whatcha doin' with all that stuff?", Dakota asked, unaware that he would have a letter of copyright infringement mailed to him by Isabella soon. 

"Yes, who's supposed to "Get Well!" Made in China?", Cavendish asked, puzzled. 

"You're only supposed to read the top.", Dakota whispered. 

"Oh, right.", Cavendish said sheepishly. 

"Milo is. He's sick.", Zack explained. 

Dakota spat out his drink. 

"Milo's sick?", asked a shocked Dakota. 

"Did you have that drink before?", asked Cavendish. "But more importantly (takes sip from drink and spits it out), Milo's sick?" 

"Yeah, it's really bad." 

"Of course it is!", said Dakota. "He's got Murphy's Law! The poor kid must be suffering!" 

"The poor boy! Why, we must help him somehow!", Cavendish said with great concern and determination. 

Zack smiled. The two's concern for Milo was heartwarming. 

"I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you wrote in his card.", offered Zack. 

"We'll do more than that! We'll also visit him! Quickly, Dakota, to the hero vehicle!", Cavendish yelled. 

"Come on, Zack, grab your things, we'll sign it on the way!", Dakota said. 

Melissa came back into the room, having just thrown away a tissue. It had been a long grind and Milo was still feeling bad. His fever was frightening, requiring 15 compressors (wet clothes) to keep it at some kind of normal temperature. He had taken all the medicine he could and drunk all the liquids he could muster. 

Not that she was complaining. It was totally worth it to help Milo. As a matter of fact, she was incrdibley happy at the chance to help her best friend. 

It just hurt to see him like this. 

But she wasn't going to let her friend down. 

Unfortunately, Milo was feeling that he was hurting her. 

"I mashed some peas and potatoes for you, and I've got a nice cup of cocoa." 

She put the mug down and blew at it so it won't burn his mouth. She gently put in next to him. 

"Oh, and I told Amanda, and she is coming tomorrow with all her skills! You'll be healthy in no time with two taking care of you!", She said with an encouraging smile. 

"Thanks, KOFF! KOFF! KOOOOFFF! Melissa!", Milo spat out, sounding so weak it sent a dagger into Melissa's heart. 

"Want me to close the light so you can sleep?", she asked tenderly. 

"Please." 

She was about to close it when all the lights went out. 

"I'll get the fuse box! Back in a sec!", she said. 

When she came back, looking a little faint, she noticed: Milo was sad. 

Uh oh. 

"Milo? Are you... Sad?", she asked, softly and sadly, not wanting to see her friend like this. 

"No!", Milo denied. "Well... It's just..." 

"Yes?...", Melissa gestured for him to continue. 

"You've done so much for me today, despite the contaigusness, the hard work, the ninjas..." 

"Milo, what are you trying to say?", Melissa asked. 

"Shouldn't you take a break? At least stay away so you won't get sick too! I... I won't let you get hurt because of me! Just because you're the only one who can help doesn't mean   
you should be helping!", Milo said, wanting nothing but Melissa's safety. 

"Milo, I want to help! I don't care if it's dangerous! You're my best friend and I'm not leaving until you recover from this!", Melissa said. 

"But... You'll get sick because of me...", Milo said, tears nearly coming out of his weathered face. He couldn't bare seeing Melissa hurt. 

Melissa smiled. 

"Milo...", she said, and sneezed. "I've been sick since we started." 

"What? Shouldn't you rest?", Milo asked, shocked at this reveal. 

"I can take care of myself. And I'm going to take care of my very best friend until he's back to his wonderful self! Now, will you please cheer up? I don't allow sad Milo's in my   
house!", Melissa said with a soft, loving smile. 

Milo grinned. Even when he was down (which was very, very rare), Melissa could cheer him up. 

"Now, you want some sleep?" 

"Actually... I'd rather you stay here with me and we talk." 

Melissa smiled. 

"Then that's what we'll do." 

And she sat down next to him, all curled up and beaming. 

"You know what I just remembered?", Milo said. 

"No. What?", Melissa asked. 

"Our first bowling match.", he said with a laugh. 

"Ha! Ha! Yeah! Those bowling balls were flying everywhere!", Melissa giggled. 

"Who knew they were so light?", Milo asked with a smile. 

1 hour later, at late evening, Zack, Cavendish and Dakota finally came. 

"I can't believe it took so long!", Zack said, exasperated. 

"Yeah! Traffic was a nightmare!", Dakota said. 

"Plus all those falling trees, howling car alarms and ninjas!", Cavendish added. 

"I hope Milo's ok.", Zack said. 

"We all do, kid.", Dakota said, giving Zack a comforting pat and smile. 

"Indeed!", Cavendish agreed. 

They opened the door. 

"Milo? You ok? I got you some stuff?", Zack asked. 

"Yeah, Milo, how ya doin'?", Dakota asked. 

"Quiet! Look!", whispered Cavendish. 

The three looked at Milo's bed. There, a still sick but improving Milo, with a small, but warm smile, was fast asleep. Lying right next to him, as sick but as happy, was Melissa. 

The two were cuddling and keeping each other warm and happy. Diogee was also there, snuggling up to the two. 

Cavendish, Dakota and Zack said nothing. They just smiled. 

"I'll leave the card next to his bed. He'll see it tomorrow.", Zack said.

"C'mon, Zack, I'll make us some dinner. And We'll take turns guarding the door.", Dakota said, putting his arm on the boys shoulder. 

"And in the morning, I'll make some Waffles!", Cavendish said. 

They closed the door. 

As our three friends went downstairs quietly, Milo and Melissa slept on, dreaming of old times together, their friendship and love keeping each other warm and happy. 

A heart appears, turning into an iris out as we leave the scene. 

Post Credit Scene:

A phone lies on a bed, a text from Melissa present on it’s screen. 

The text she sent when Milo was sick. 

It was the next day. 

She had packed everything. 

She was ready to help him. 

Whatever it takes, she’d make Milo feel better. 

She was Amanda Lopez. 

It’s what she did. 

“Milo…”, Amanda said to herself as she looked at a picture of him. 

“…I’m coming.”


End file.
